Daddy and me
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack just adopted 13 year old harmony. Thinks are going great for the father and daughter team, but is Kim getting in the way? Please update soon?


Note: hey! I know I have a lot of stories that I have left behind but I'm going to try and be on top of them. Its almost midterm so I have been busyschool high school! Grade 11 is hard! In this story jack is 27 and is dating Kim. I won't give away too much. Harmony is Rowan Blanchard

Welcome home, harmony!

Jacks pov

I, jack brewer of 27 years, was on my way home from work. Im a bussienes mtargeting brewer inc. I'm also the founder. I own lots of places and things! I make a good amount of money. If I do say so myself.

I drove happily in my red Kia soul. It was one of my many cars. People often call me possive, but I'm not. My best friend, Jerry Martinez is though. He's very possive. Hes very possive of his fiancée, Lindsay. Yes, he's engaged! Big surprise! He said he would never get married! Yet I'M His best man!

Yes, I have a girlfriend. her name is Kim. Weve been dating since we were 16. That's 11 years! We are very happy together! Everybody is telling us to get married. I'm starting to think maybe we should, but as I drive by the seaford home for kids something changes that.

I look out my window. There's a girl sitting on the curl dings concrete steps, while the other kids pick on her! That's not right! For some reason, it makes me really angry. If I was her father, I would beat those kids up! Thats it! I immediately pulled over and parked just down from the building.

Ponce i was parked, I undid my seatbelt and got out of my Kia soul. I pulled up my pants and fixed my belt and my tye. The group of kids laughed and pointed, except for that 1 girl. She smiled at me and laughed a bit. I laughed too. I hope this idea of mine would work.

Harmonys pov

I, harmony Fitzgerald of 13 years, sat on the concrete steps. "you're so ugly! You're so fat!" came out of the mouths of the girls next to me. I shed a few tears. We were interrupted when we heard a car door slam shut. We looked up to see a red Kia soul with a man outside out of it. He had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that could look at you and tell you not to worry. He looked very buff as well. Something told me that he stopped for me.

He was fixing his pants, belt and tye. The girls laughed and pointed. "idiot!" 1 of them shouted. I looked over at them and then across the street at the man. I smiled at him and laughed. He smiled at me and laughed too. It felt like we had some sort of connection.

The man locked his Kia soul and walked across the street. He walked up to me. Guess what he did next! He sat down next to me! The girls were laughing and pointing. "old man! Stay away from her she's weird and stupid!" 1 of the boys shouted. I can't believe they just called him old! He looked pretty young! I decided to speak up. "hey! Hes not old! He looks fairly young!" I shouted. They all stared at me wide eyed. I barely ever spoke. Yet that man gave me the courage to do so.

He smiled at me. "that's not nice to call someone weird and stupid! Everybody is special in their own unique way!" he shouted. I smiled. They got up and ran inside. "thanks" I said, once they were gone. "you're welcome and thank you sweetie" he said. "you're welcome! My names harmony!" I said. "my names jack, but you can call me dad!" he said, smiling.

I looked at him shocked. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and gave him a big hug. "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried, happily. He stroked his hand through my hair. "you're welcome, sweet pea" he said, kissing my hair. We both laughed. I hugged him again. He grabbed my hand once we released each other, we got up and he opened the hugedetail green doors. We walkEd inside with our arms around each other, laughing.

Jacks pov

We walked through the green metal doors. harmony led us to the front desk. "I have been dreaming of this day!" she squealed, happily. I smiled. "me too" I said. Once we got to the front desk, we saw a thin woman with short blonde hair wearing a grey jacket with a grey skirt. She had a pink top on. "hi, how can I help you?" she asked us. "I would like to adopt harmony" I said. The woman smiled. "ok! Just a few things for you to sign, but first, your name, sir?" the lady ranted. "Jackson Richard brewer, but please call me jack" I said smiling. I hated to be called Jackson, jacky or jj. Kim called me those things, buT I'm ok with it. I know it sounds childish, but it has been a pet peeve of mine since I was 16.

"ok, here you go, jack" the woman said, handing me the forms, "harmony, go pack your things" I told her. I was already good at this parenting thing! "ok, dad" she said, then skipiped off. I laughed to myself. I was so lucky to have harmony in my life. It kind of feels like god brought us to ecachother. I've never been so happy in my life!

I finished signing the forms and handed EM to the woman at the front desk. She photo copied them and handed my the copied version and her birth certificat. Harmony was 13. Her birthday is on July, 13th. That's the same day as mine! My daughter and I have the same birthday! That is so cool! I've heard guys have shared birthdays with their kids, but I never knew what it felt like to go through it.

I sat on the couch waiting for harmony. I thought about our life 3 years from now. it would be perfect. I just know it!

Flash forward (I'm going to do a lot of flash backs and flash forwards!)

Kim walked down the stairs with her hand on her fairly huge stomach. She was having twins! Harmony was following her. "but mom!" she whined. "no buts!" she yelled. "dad!" she groaned. I walked out of what was going to be the twins room and up t where my girls were standing. "what is it, harmony ?" I asked her. "mom won't let me have her red dress!" she screamed. "I'm pregnant! I'll loose the weight after the twins are born!" Kim yelled. "No you won't! You're always fat!" harmony says, with attuned crossing her arms. "Im not fat! Honey help!" Kim shouted and whined at the same time. She gave me her puppy dog lookyou'd ad, don't! She's evil!" she whines."that is enough out of you, young lady!" I say to harmony. Harmony glares at Kim, who smiles. "now go to your room and don't. Ome put until dinner! Give me the dress back first!" I yell. She tosses it at Kim. Harmony looks at us with tears in her eyes. " I hope your happy!" she yells. "very!" Kim says, smiling. Harmony runs off in tears. I looked at Kim, furious. "daddy!" Jonas, our 2 year old son yelled. "coming!" I yelled. I glared at Kim before walking off.

"dad? Dad! Dad!" harmony yells, as she shakes me out of my thoughts. "hmmm?" I ask her. "we can go now!" she said, happily. I got up and she pulled her suitcase behind her. We walked to my car. Her eyes went wide. "this car is awesome!" she said, happily. I laughed as I unlocked it. She climbed into the passenger side, after we had all of her stuff packed into the trunk of my Kia soul. "where to?" she asked. "well, we need to get you stuff for your room, clothes and some fun stuff" I told her as I shifted into first gear. She groaned. "what is it, harm?" I asked her. "this is gong to take forever!" she groaned again. I chuckled. Our life was sure going to be interesting!

Harmony and I had just gotten home not that very long ago. We just finished painting her room. It was blue and purple galore. She had big bed with furry headboard. The walls were white and one of the walls was blue. I was making dinner, while she was sorting her stuff. She then ran down the stairs. We living in a 6 story house. "hey, dad" she said, once she walked up to me. I hugged her. "hey!" I told her. Whe smiled and took a price of onion and tossHep in her mouth. I looked at her and laughed I loved her already.

Please r and r! Give ke some ideas! Thanks!


End file.
